Reclusive Union
by ItachiSilverwolf
Summary: The most elite vampires meet at a club. The elders discuss business. The youngsters have fun. But Itachi would rather have the company of a outcast and skip the party. Along with that he seems to be planing to turn the vampire clans upside down.
1. Reclusive Union

Reclusive Union

By: Silverwolf

Several wandered through the club. Some were busy on the floor. Others sat on the club balcony discussing business. Only the elite could sit along the balcony. The youngsters had fun while the elders were discussing business. Fugaku growled, his son was missing from the club's floor.

"Relax, he doesn't have present to make the arrangement. Your eldest son to my eldest daughter. It's simple." Fugaku nods. "Then it's settled." Fugaku nods a second time only for the response not to be noticed. His youngest son seems to be the source of the fuss below. The teen simply doesn't answer and continues with the small competition. They all seem to challenging each others dancing. Though it seems to be more for fun than anything else.

Itachi was missing the party; he was busy sitting rooftop with a golden wolf. The creature was too tall to be a normal animal. Itachi leans back placing his head along the animal's back. A pair of cerulean eyes close as Itachi's eyes close. The pair seem to understand each other. The golden wolf seems to understand Itachi's frustration. While most of his kind travel with a wolf companion none of them had a companion like the crimson eyes vampire napping in the moonlight.

It didn't take Sasuke long to fine his bother. "You asleep?" "Sure." The wolf's eyes open. Sasuke stares at the creature. "Dad will be unhappy with seeing him. The goal is the unite the oldest main clans. Itachi remains still with his eyes closed, "I'm not going to be a pawn in a game. We both know that they will do what they want even after the union of the clans." Sasuke nods, "I don't understand any of it." Itachi shrugs, "what made you leave the party?" Sasuke laughs, "I was hungry." Itachi shrugs. The golden colored wolf yawns. Itachi's hand is wrapped in it's fur. "You're closer to him that any vampire I've seen with a wolf." Itachi watches as his brother stares at a pair of azure eyes. Itachi watches as the crystal eyes of the wolf narrow. "I don't use the Callun wolves. They rage easily. And without the shock collar they'd attack us." Sasuke nods, "I don't' trust them, so I don't take one with me." Itachi stretches lightly, "he's not a Callun wolf. He's smarter. And has become trusted." The wolf sneezes. Itachi smirks, "Dei, watch for trouble." The golden wolf yawns and peers around. Itachi rises from his chosen pillow. "You know they want you to marry her." Itachi looks at the golden wolf, "I'd rather wed him." Sasuke laughs, "that'd cause a war." Itachi shrugs, "he's no Callun wolf." The golden creature rises from where it was lying. It steps a bit away. Sasuke watches the creature change before him. The golden wolf appears now as a young male. Golden strands spill down his neck. The male places half his hair back. Sasuke can clearly see that things about him differ from the Callun wolves. Nd that was not counting the absence of a shock collar belonging of the Callun. Sasuke looks with a skeptic look. Itachi places his hand against the male's shoulder. "he's lythari, Sasuke. He's least likely to attack you." Sasuke scoffs, "a lythari will not protect you. They will only scout ahead." Itachi laughs, "half lythari and half vampire. He will fight." The blonde changes forms as the hear others approach. Itachi once again resumes his spot of lying against the golden wolf.

The group that approaches tosses something towards Itachi. The golden wolf growls.


	2. Secrets

Secrets

By: Silverwolf

Itachi looks at a stack of paper shoved into a folder. The golden wolf growls at the imp. The small creature scampers off with the rest of his pack. Sasuke looks as Itachi, "what are you up to?" His brother doesn't appear phased by the comment. He lifts the folder from the ground. "Highly disorganized. Then again I paid a lesser demon." Sasuke studies the folder in his brother's hand as if trying to read the paper. Itachi looks at the wolf. "This is a gathered listing of every surviving hybrid. I have a much better idea than uniting the main clans." Sasuke eyes Itachi, "huh?" "these are all hybrid vampires." "So?" "Si, if I can gain their presence I can push everything in a new direction. There are more hybrids than pure bloods" Sasuke looks at Itachi, "hanyous are not as strong as pure bloods." Itachi doesn't even look at Sasuke, "some are stronger." Sasuke shakes his head. The younger vampires suddenly watches as the golden wolf rises fomr the ground. The animal grabs something. Both brothers watch the warg they know as the Callun wolves swing back and forth in the lythari hybrid's jaws. The creature screams in pain. Deidara drops the animal. The wolf screams but does not move. "what's wrong with it?" Itachi smirks as Deidara sits next to him. "It's back is broken." Sasuke blinks. "Just think if that creature would've had him." The younger vamprie looks at the ground. Itachi watches Deidara's tail wag a bit. Sasuke jumps a bit as a second golden colored wolf steps into view. The creature growls as Itachi a moment. It begins to sniff at Sasuke. "Cut it out." The wolf growls. Sasuke quiets and watches it. The creature sits on Sasuke's show. The younger vampire looks at Itachi. "look at his eyes Sasuke. He knows you." Sasuke growls, "get off you fat animal." Itachi shakes his head silently. "I get the feeling you trust him even if you was to act like you don't know him." Sasuke sighs, "Naruto, you could try not sitting on my foot." The wolf makes a snickering noise and rises from where he is sitting. Itachi looks as Sasuke, "instead of the Callun wolves?" Sasuke nods, "dont' tell father. He's half lycan and half our kind." The younger vampire watches Itachi smirk, "stornger than both usually." Sasuke shrugs, "he's not always smarter though."


	3. My Own Clan

My Own Clan

By: Silverwolf

Sasuke follows his brother with the wolf at his side. Itachi steps through a door with his wolf companion. Sasuke glances around as he barely makes it through the door. He didn't recognize anyone within the club. Though by watching the nods h realized they knew Itachi. The wolf as Sasuke's side seems a bit on edge as Sasuke appears a bit stressed.

A silver haired male makes a fuss in the club near the bar. Itachi looks at him. 展ell if it isn't the fucking blood of the Uchiha looks at the male. Sasuke looks at his brother, 滴idan, part vampire...part...Hidan looks at Sasuke, 吐ucking watches as both wolves stand alert, 努ho's the incubus fucking?Some cackle with laughter. Sasuke realizes the owner of the laughter is female. 填sually answer comes from a ginger haired male with a bunch of piercings. The female can be heard laughing. Sasuke wraps a hand around the scruff of Naruto's neck. 釘etter keep your fucking puppy looks at Hidan, 鉄hut silver haired male steps away from the table. The female that was laughing steps forward, 適onan.滴e's nods. The ginger haired male places his face against her neck. Sasuke watches silently. 適onan is a mixed elf. No vampire in her. The male is a laughs, 鍍hey all call him Pein. He's nods towards the male in the shadows. 展ho's he?Itachi laughs, 適akuzu. A mix of a vampire and a demon of some kind.的 only care about money. Did you bring it?Itachi tosses a package of some kind at the male. 泥id you bring her?Kakuzu sits counting, 鍍his is only nods and holds another package in sight. 典he other half when your facts are smirks a bit as the broker pushes a young female into view. She was behind white hair. Itachi moves her hair from her face.

Sasuke stares at the pale skinned female. The young vampire doesn't realize he is staring until he hears laughter. 展ell he likes her throws the other hidden package to the male in the shadows. The broker then takes his leave. 釘rother, what are you doing exactly?Itachi steps through the rest of the group to a stairway. 鉄tay here Sasuke. The group here isn't likely to attack you. Keep the wolf steps down the stairs with Deidara at his side. The young vampire eventually sits along the floor waiting. He an not hear anything below the stair despite his hearing.

Sasuke was getting a bit uneasy being left in the presence of strangers alone. Naruto dozed lightly. Sasuke should've took that as a good sign. As he starts to doze off he hears a pair of boots on the stairs, 的tachi?Sasuke jumps a bit upon realizing it isn't his brother. The creature looks a Sasuke and growls. As it leaps the wolf at Sasuke's side growls. The creature backs away only to step into a second golden wolf. Itachi looks at the creature. 添ou should've just went on your female Itachi purchased only a few hours before sits along the bar silently. The yellowish creature hisses. Itachi watches as Deidara lunges snapping his jaw together harshly. The yellowish create scampers away.

Sasuke looks at Itachi, 展ho is she?鄭 mix of a lunar elf and a vampire if you mean the girl bought. She's close to your age. Actually teen smirks a bit. Sasuke tilts his head. 展hy par for her if she's not old enough to do anything with?Itachi looks at him, 澱ecause she's not meant for that blushes slightly. The female rises from where she is sitting. 添ou might as well run home, Sasuke. Maybe you'll still have time to tell of what I've been doing to shakes his head, 的 won't say anything to father. Though our uncles thinks you're up to something.典hat;s not hard to derive from my disappearing act.鄭nd I'm planning to create my own blinks, 途eally?Itachi nods. The ginger haired dhamphir looks at Itachi, 殿ny luck?展ell the offer on the table is from a goblin hanyou.展hat's the other part?泥warf.滴ighly resistant. You should go for it. It would mix well with nods, 鍍hey bring her before us a bit azure haired female tilts her head, 都till no lead on what you're really hoping for?Itachi shakes his head, 渡o. but it is rare for a drow to create such a child.適akuzu is going to be counting his cash from finding the girl you bought awhile.滴e earned purchased female bows lightly, 杜ay I disappear now?擢or the female wanders up a flight of stairs. 鉄he'll be nods, 都he wasn't harmed by anyone here. I just had to see if he really found he before he got the listens to Hidan laugh, 殿s he fucking hates when you do shrugs, 的 know but I really don't care. Though I'm betting he had to go through quite a bit of trouble for nods. 滴e didn't pay for her though. You know how Kakuzu is with money.滴e's not going to give up money for anything. He might as well use it as his laughs low. Itachi looks at him, 塗er name is nods. 鉄o what else are you looking for?"

Itachi watches as Deidara steps across the club. The vampire pair watches the golden wolf wander the club with his nose leading. The wolf lies along the ground as a dark haired male steps into view. The second to appear is a crimson haired male. 滴e was standing outside. I'm going to guess he's something Itachi convinced to to be vampire shrugs. The golden wolf paws at the bar. Sasuke tilts his head and decides to go over the top of the bar to the other side. Sitting behind the bar in a cage in a bat. Sasuke lifts the cage confused. 滴e's pawing at looks at all of them, 殿 bat?Hidan makes a face, 鍍he fucking thing kept annoying me so I put it in the damn shakes his head. Sasuke opens the cage hoping the bat goes after Hidan. Instead the small creature heads towards the back of the club. Itachi follows with slight interest. The bat slips through a tiny window of a locked room. 展here's that go?They all shrug. 添ou mean to tell me that none of you know what's behind that door?

Konan looks at Pein. The dhamphir shrugs, 妬t was nailed closed from the beginning. The story was an elf hanyou lived looks about for his brother. 展here'd he go?擢ollowed 's not like we'll eat him of something."

The vampire hanyou that brokered the sell of Tori sits in the shadows once again. 典he door on this side doesn't open. The other side is an apartment. A vampire/drow hanyou lives there. I highly doubt that hanyou would ever speak to shrugs and steps out of the club. 典he door was nailed shut on our side, a start would be removing the nails.溺adara nailed that door shut years ago before abandoning the club to us hanyou. Mostly because we didn't obey. But you grew up being around here, so we've come to open up to you. Though I am...的 know you run things Pein."

They hear a door open. The hanyou they had been speaking of steps into the night. Itachi is a bit surprised to see that it is someone he knows. 適isame?The rustic skinned hanyou laughs, 的tachi, your uncle would have a tantrum seeing you here.的 don't care. This club is closed to most vampires anyway. I like the company laughs. 的t's been sometime, hanyou nods. 添ou really plan to keep coming around here?Itachi nods. Kisame then follows the pair inside. The conversation continues as the watch Pein remove the nails from the door.

Kisame looks at Itachi, 鍍his place is probably not what you shakes his head, 鍍his place is as close to comfort as I will ever glances around the club. 的 think I remember when your snot nosed brother used to sit and stare and everyone around him.滴e still does that. The difference is now he has the company of a lycan glances towards the the wolf lying on the floor. 鄭nd he is?滴e is Deidara. A lythari nods. 努ell hopefully he keeps a decent watch.

Itachi nods, 塗e has to considering that I don't sit very well among my own kind. And it will become worse when I reject the arrangement made for me.鉄till stepping of others toes then?鄭lways. Difference now is Sasuke is old enough to laughs, 塗ow old is that runt now anyway?鉄ixteen. We are born vampires not created ones.粕 的 know. Sixteen, it's really been some time since I'll seen him.展ell he's just a floor above looks at the others, 展ell since the night is almost over part of you may wish to looks at him, 土ou'll join us in the morning?The male nods.

Kisame glances towards Itachi as he leaves, 土ou know there are traces of aquatic blood in nods, 鍍hat has never mattered to me.的 know. Oh there's a drow child roaming near vampire district. You might have a chance to get her to trust nods.


	4. Prepare

Prepare

By: Silverwolf

"Any sign of what you're looking for yet?"Itachi shakes his head. "Course a drow is taught from the beginning with cruelty. And to be untrusting. So I'm not surprised." The golden colored wolf looks at Itachi. The small growls the creature gave meant the animals was speaking to the vampire. "That's entirely possible especially since Mertel only learned to accept me and you. How could I be so dense? We'll have to search for her a bit later though. I would rather not stare at bright light." The raven haired vampires pulls his heir back. Sasuke looks at his brother, "not true she's come out to me and Naruto." "Point being that it's too crowded for Mertel to come to me, Sasuke."  
the younger vampire nods. He pulls the female purchased a few days ago before into his lap. "Father, would have a fit." Sasuke laughs, "that doesn't matter to me. You and I both know how much I care what our father thinks. You however, do care. That's why I say it all the time to to."

Itachi gives his brother a look. "So you can learn to taunt and all like a usual vampire. And father said you were hopeless. Sasuke, do you want to find Mertel?"

The younger vampire nods, "I'll go with you. You're not leaving me roam with Naruto in hunter territory alone." "Hunter territory?" Sasuke nods, "that's the last place she could be tracked to Itachi."

The pair seen intent on finding the missing drow. The child was an exile. She had never followed their system of cruelty. Thus, she has always suffered their cruelty. Except from the pair of brother. And it took years for her to trust them.


End file.
